


you were never real

by Starii



Category: Clock Tower Series (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted Children, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Death, Dark Past, F/M, Family Issues, Fire, Fix-It, Gen, Hallucinations, Horror, Murder, NaNoWriMo 2020, Other, Possession, Retelling, Tearjerker, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: Yu Midoshima was born with another person attached to her, figuratively, the spirit is a girl named Sho, who compared to Yu, handles situations more violently then her "sister" which she keeps concealed from taking over her body via the use of an amulet her cold father Takahashi had given her an a young age, the year after Yu was involved in a terrible and bloody incident involving Sho, she is sent to live with her uncle Hajime for the time being, much to the worry of his wife Yayoi, who has grown afraid of her niece following the incident.However, on the night of Yu's arrival at the Takano resident, she is thrust into a new dangerous situation that could claim the life of her and the ones that she cares about, an situation where she is forced to rely on Sho's help if she wishes to survive the night, during which, Yu will find out dark family secrets about herself, Takahashi, Hajime and two other people thrown in the mix.A sickly woman who goes by the name of Fujika who wants Yu to suffer for an unknown reason, and a mysterious man by the name of Fushihito Saido.As well as a mysterious golden statue.(A retelling of Clock Tower 2: Ghost Head as well as my Nanowrimo for this year.)
Relationships: Isihizue Hitoshi & Gomoto Wataru, Midoshima Takahashi & Fujika, Midoshima Takahashi & Saido Fushihito, Midoshima Takahashi & Tajima Mariko, Midoshima Takahashi & Takano Hajime, Midoshima Yu & Domen Yayoi, Midoshima Yu & Fujika, Midoshima Yu & Ishizue Hitoshi, Midoshima Yu & Midoshima Takahashi, Midoshima Yu & Okimoto Hitomi, Midoshima Yu & Sho, Midoshima Yu & Takano Akiyo, Midoshima Yu & Takano Hajime, Saido Fushihito & Tsugauchi Saku, Takano Hajime & Domen Yayoi
Kudos: 1





	you were never real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Men follow another into the Woods, something has happened. Meanwhile Yu Midoshima prepares to visit her uncle and his family for the summer.

Why did he do it? He, would never do such a thing, but he looked down at both of his hands, they were covered in blood and were now holding two small bodies of infants. They were crying, not helped by the cold weather and the harsh rain that was falling around them and their father.

He... Wanted them dead.

But by sheer force of will, he was stopping himself from hurting them.

He wasn't going to lose himself to his growing insanity again and hurt the only children that he had left. Wait, now he remembers, that statue, it was the cause of what had happened, it was messing with his mind. It broke his family apart and it was messing with his memories and giving him thoughts of rage and murder.

"Grragh!" The man paused and stopped himself. His daughters cries were growing louder and he didn't know if it was because of the statue again, that were making those footsteps. The man thought that he could hear two other footsteps, and even some lights, but he didn't know if they were people, real people.

Or just ones that were in his mind.

He didn't know anymore.

He didn't know anything anymore. The statue wants him to submit to it's evil, and he was trying his best to keep the last grip of his sanity. But he realised that they were here. The intended place where his daughters can die, without him hurting them. They can just have a peaceful sleep at this part of the woods it used to be Saku and Tami's favourite spot as well. He was intending to take his new daughters to this part of the woods, when they were old now.

But it appears now was the time more then ever, and they can die in these woods. The man began to whimper, just like his daughters, as he placed them on the ground and took out a shovel that he had taken with him, after what had happened.

"GRRAGH!" He screamed, louder now, although he doubt anyone would here, besides the police that are likely in his house now, finding Saku and Tami's corpses.

He began digging with the shovel, although, he eventually realised, that he can do it with his hands. He continued to scream and cry as he dug his hands through the dirt, with his nails, until they began to bleed and the dirt got on his blood hands, shirt and lab coat. He had taken the latter with him, to stay warm. But it wasn't helping, he was still cold, just like his daughters, at this point, they might get hypothermia, the rain itself wasn't letting up either.

He screamed again.

He had to kill them. It was their fault that Tami and Saku are dead, they were cursed, they caused their deaths!

They must die!

But their crying, their innocent crying, forced the man to stop himself, he sat in the small house that he created and began to cry again. "Why..." He shook his head.

"I... I didn't want to do it, I don't want to hurt anyone." He continued shaking his head, it was their fault.

No, it was the statue.

Either way, they were going to die soon, just like Tami and Saku, only, it will be in a warm place, not in the cold forest. The hole was made, all he had to do was to put the two and the statue in the hole, and bury them, then... He might be alright. Who knows, maybe Saku and Tami might be alive, and their deaths were his hallucination as well.  
The flashing lights and the footsteps were heard again, it frustrated the man to know end as he climbed out of the hole.

Was it the police? Wouldn't they have said anything by now.

They were going to come soon, and when they do, they will likely blame him for Tami and Saku's murder, if they were even dead in the first place. But, they can't be dead, they can still be a normal again, once he does this. He grabbed his two daughters, who were crying hysterically now. "I'm sorry... It's going to be alright now." Tears began to hit the robe on one of them, not the rain, it was the mans tears over what he has done and what he is doing.

He placed one of them into the hole, before grabbing the other daughter of his. "Daddy loves you very much... And, we will be together again soon." He whimpered, he closed his eyes, ignoring his daughters heartfelt cries and placed the second daughter into the hole. And then grabbed the statue, unlike before, where he looked guilty when he looked at his daughters, the man looked in rage over the yellow statue that he was now holding.

"You... You did this..." He wanted to smash it, but he knew he couldn't.

Because... It wasn't the statue's fault, or was it?

"Rot, in hell." He... Didn't mean to say it to the statue.

Because it wasn't, maybe it was? He didn't know who was at fault for ruining his family and tore them apart, the statue or his daughters. He wanted to throw the statue in the hole, but it would hurt his daughters. He wanted to them to be safe, until they die. Then he too, can go home and grab his family sword and then... End it too, so he can be reunited with everyone too.

Saku, Tami. It wouldn't be long now.

Unless you two are waiting for me back home now. He gently placed the statue into the hole... And began to bury it. His daughter's screams grew louder and muffled as the dirt had began to hit them, he closed his eyes, still crying. As he continued burying his daughters and statues.  
Until the muffling stops, and he slowly stood up, wiping away his tears, the man slowly slugged away.

He needed to go home. He had to stop them all. Everyone that opposed him and his family.

They, all had to die.

The man waltzed away, his sadness soon left his body. All that was left, was rage and the memories that he had with Saku, Tami, and his two new born daughters, began to vanish. He continued to waltz away further into the woods, in the hopes of trying to find the last thing that he remembers now. His home, all he remembers now is having a home, and people that hate him. The footsteps and lights stopped, so, there wasn't anyone following him. It was just a lie, like his family.

But unknown to the man, those footsteps and lights, were really because he was being followed, by two men, both of whom watched as they buried his daughters and the statue. They were both young, almost the same age as the man that had buried his daughters, and while one of them looked clearly panic at witnessing a man burying two baby girls.

The other man appeared to be calm, albeit angry over something else. "We can't wait here any longer. He's gone so we need to get to those girls before they suffocate!" The scared man turned towards the calm man, who ignored him, as he looked at the hole, thinking of something. He wondered if it was too late, and that the statue had left a permeant effect on the man that had buried his daughters.

The thought of it happening, caused the calm man to smile. "HEY!" The other man yelled. He didn't have time for his behaviour when two children are going to die.

"We need to get those children out of there now!" He pointed towards the hole. Whether or not the calm man would listen the other man didn't care anymore. He needed to save those girls before they die. The more frightened man left his spot and ran over to the hole, he could still hear a bit of muffled screams coming from the hole. Fortunately the man that had buried them had left his shovel behind, so he can use it to unbury the hole quicker.

"Hole on, you're going to be okay!" The man assured the children as he grabbed the shovel and quickly began to unbury the hole. The calmer man then also left his spot as well, walking up to the hole.

"Don't bother, we should just grab the statue and go." By this point, if the girls didn't suffocate, then the coldness that was hitting their fragile bodies in this rain would of killed them. The other man looked at the calmer man.

"Are you going to help or not!?" He was almost done, he could hear the girl's scream, but that the calmer man just sighed and looked away.

The other man had managed to get to the girls and the statue, which the other man soon noticed the statue. The other man grabbed it and placed it near him, where upon the calmer man grabbed the statue and looked at it. While the other man grabbed the two girls. "Come on... Please be alive..." The man sounded desperate, Both of the girls were quiet now, they must of swallowed some of the dirt when they were buried. They were covered all over it thanks to being their for only a few minutes.

"The statue, he really did bury it." The Calmer man examined the statue more then the girls. He smirked, knowing nothing bad has happened to it. As for the girls, they were likely dead, the man didn't care despite the other's efforts in reviving them.

Until, one of them began to cough and cry because of the weather.

"Thank god, this little one's alive." The other man said in relief. The one holding the statue turned and looked over at the three, before approaching them.

"Huh, one of them is alive?" The girl was in a pink robe. Compared to the other, the two men turned to the one that was still breathing, the one that revived the girl in the pink robe picked her up and held her so she can stop being cold, and, he was beginning to tear up.

"I, she's not breathing." He pointed to the one still on the ground, while the man holding the statue closed his eyes.

"You did your best and saved one of them, but she's dead." He pointed to the one on the ground.

"H-How could you say that!?" He looked up to the man.

"We can still save---She's dead, you did your best, but if she's not breathing then she's not coming back to life anytime soon. She must of suffocated from the dirt." Pity, the man thought, maybe the girl in the blue robe would of been saved if they were more quicker in unburying them, If the one sitting on the ground was at least. But the girl that the other man was holding now, it gave the man an idea. While the other looked at the girl they couldn't save and closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks in defeat.

It wasn't fair, being unable to save a child.

It hurt the man too much, thinking about bad things that could happen to children. Recently his wife announced to him that she was pregnant. He was relieved to be having a child, and was anxious that he was going to mess up as a father. And seeing what the other man had done, having basically killed one of his daughters, he was getting just as angry as the man that had buried them.

He wanted to avenge Tami, Saku, and now, the second dead daughter.

"That bastard." He finally began to cry as he held the baby that was still alive close to him. As he stood up and faced the man holding the statue, who was still as calm as before.

"He's going to pay for what he has done." The man had no idea why he had done it. Why he wanted his family dead and succeeded in killing three of them, he needed to be stopped. If the police haven't gotten to him yet.

"Wait." The man holding the statue touched the other's shoulder.

"We can't go and face him like this, we don't have anything to use to defend himself." He had known what his house was like. It had weapons, he had given his colleagues a tour of the house one time during a party.

"Besides." The man holding the statue looked at the baby girl that was still alive, and the one that had died.

"If anything, we need to get that girl to safety. And, bury the one that has already died." The two looked down, but the man holding the baby that was still alive, simply looked away. But the man holding the statue still looked at it, without a single emotion that changed from his face.

"I'll use the---No." The man holding the child stopped the man with the statue.

"I'll, do it, you hold her." He insisted. The man hesitated, but relented and placed the statue down and held the baby girl, while the other man, now empty handed, walked over to the girl that has died and placed her back into the ground, so she can now have a properly burial. He then grabbed the shovel, sniffling.

"Whatever happens to you in the next life, may you be with another loving family." He looked away again as he began to bury her. As he proceeded to do that, the other man looked at the baby. He knew it was _his_ child. In fact, this can prove to be an advantage against him, he still had one member of his family left that was still alive, this was perfect. Granted, he's technically dead now, having been killed by his own insanity, and all because of that statue. The man looked over to the statue, the girl had now stopped crying and was simply sleeping. He looked over to the girl, who was slightly startled. And slowly began to cry again, by now the other man had almost finished burying her sister, and then they can leave.

"Sh, it's okay." The man assured the baby girl.

"It's okay, you'll be in a better home soon, and you'll have a family again." A better family then his one and he thought this night was going to end in blood shed, well, it was, but he at least got something out of it. Another daughter.

* * *

The man arrived back at his, well, it was a house. Full of blood for some reason. One of the rooms were locked, but he saw two figures lying on the ground for reason. He didn't care, if they were dead, then good. It was quiet, only the sound of the rain outside and some candles burning could be heard. If he was still sane, then he would of found it eerily quiet. But he was glad that he wasn't able to hear anyone now. Those followers, if he encountered them again, then, he will be ready, now that he's not scared.

He's ready stop those that want to stop him.

He remembered that this house, had something that he can use.

Yes, he walked over to a long sword next to some armour.

And grabbed it as he ushered one sentence.

"Everyone, must die."

* * *

A girl suddenly jolts awake, she looks around, breathing heavily over the carriage that she was in. She was fortunately the only one in the carriage, so nobody would of seen her be scared.

She was just dreaming, it was just a nightmare. The girl closed her eyes, touched her stomach and breathed heavily.

She's had that nightmare again, the one where she was in a forest, where she felt like she was suffocating, until, she wasn't.

Yu Midoshima, the girl in question, often have these dreams a lot. It was a strange dream to say the least. She didn't know why she was in the woods or why she was a baby in that dream, but it was always the same. Well, not that by much. Sometimes, she even wakes up before she doesn't feel like she's breathing anymore. It still scares her now and again, and who wouldn't be freaking out over a dream where you couldn't breath.

But, it wasn't real, she was here, visiting her uncle and his family for the summer, it was going to be okay. She's not that baby, she's herself. She looked down at her amulet, which was still there, thank god.

She's been on this train for awhile now, as Yu thought about how long her journey has left, a small ring was heard, followed by an announcement on the train intercom. "Attention passengers." The voice was that of a woman.

"We will be arriving soon at Osaka Station, in a few minutes, you will be able to see the wonderful city to your right." She paused, which Yu took the time to look to her right, and see the large buildings coming into view, she smiled as the train got closer to the city.

"Once the train stops, please wait a few seconds until the doors open, and please grab your luggage and your important items before you leave. Thank you for being a passenger!" The announcement soon ended. Yu looked down, the luggage she had brought to visit uncle Hajime was still there. Nothing happened to it while she was asleep, she also slightly felt embarrassed when she did fell asleep, and on a public train, she thought of all the thinks that could of happened to her luggage.

Or her amulet, a thief could of stolen her amulet.

_"Even if the amulet is gone Yu-chan, I will always be here, with you."_

Yu looked around.

She has heard that voice before.

Her father, Takahashi always encourages her to always ignore it, it feels so near. Like it's always behind or close to Yu. But when she turns, it isn't there. She falls for it every time, and every time she does. Yu chastises herself in her thoughts over how stupid she can be in falling for the voice. _"Damn it, I've done it again, every single time."_ She shook her head. Hitomi, her best friend, always tells her not to berate herself over not ignoring, the voice.

It tends to happen. And Yu's not stupid for it.

The train, then finally stopped.

_"Finally, we're here."_ And right now, she just wants to ignore it, she grabbed her luggage and walked towards one of the doors to the train, waiting for it to open so she can leave and make her way to Hajime's house.

It's a pity really, she wished her father would come with her. He's always so busy with work that he never has time to go on vacation, or even socialise with people. He probably does, at the laboratory that he works at, Yu has heard about the facility a few times, but Takahashi often wishes it to keep it private to himself, even to his own daughter.  
Come to think of it. Takahashi never really says anything to Yu, the time they spent was often quiet when Yu got older, to the point that he never takes her out to play in the park, like he often did when she was younger.

He never often has dinner with Yu now, whenever she does however, he's often quiet and doesn't wish to talk about what he does. But more so, how well Yu is doing at school. Yu often feels bored when talking about school, it's the only thing her and her father talk about now, and nothing else. She basically feels, distant with her father now that she's a teenager.

The doors finally opened, which means Yu can leave, and stop thinking all about the bad things in her life and look forward about the positives, like spending the summer with her favourite family (Not that Hitomi's family is bad, but she's busy this summer so she couldn't go and spend time with her.) There was also another reason, Yu theorised, about why her father doesn't want to visit his brother and his family. Like how distant, Yu and Takahashi have been recently. Takahashi might of had a similar strained relationship with Hajime, to the point that they have stopped talking to each other.

After an hours walk from the train station, Yu had arrived at the familiar neighbourhood that she often arrives at during the summer. Whether she spends time with Hitomi or not. Yu always spends her summer vacation with the Takano family and while Hajime and his family often love to have Yu over during the summer. There is one person in his family that is always excited to see Yu every summer and Yu is happy to see her. And then, she finally arrived at the familiar house that belonged to the Takano's, Yu smiled upon seeing the house once again for the summer and began to walk up to it.

As she did, she stepped on something, it was a doll.

She happily shrugged. _"Chinatsu probably forgot to pick that up earlier."_ She is a big fan of dolls, Yu thought. That girl had a lot of them in her room.

As well as action figures and gundams, although Yu suspects that she steals them from her brother's room to imagine an action battle between them and the dolls that she owns.

Finally, Yu walked up to the door, and rung the door bell.

"Ooh, is Midoshima-chan here?"

"Yu-chan, she's here, she's here. AHHH!" Yu can hear the excited yell through the house and laughed a little. It was surely her that screamed just now, she was always so happy to see her.

_"I wish that bitch would shut up every time that we come here."_

The door unlocked, and standing by the door was a middle aged man. He was wearing a red shirt to commentate the weather, as during the colder seasons, he often wears a sweater. he also had wrinkles around his face, although Yu never dares to comment on her uncle's age, he doesn't like to be reminded on how old he's getting. No one does, including his wife. "Ah, Yu, I'm so happy to see you again." Hajime walked up and hugged Yu who took the hug, she was happy to see her uncle again. She took her luggage and entered the house.

"Uncle Hajime, I'm so happy to see you again. My, it's almost been a year." Yu really wished that she could see the Takano's more other then the summer, but with school being more of a hindrance to her more then ever, she can only afford the summer breaks in order to see them. There was always golden week or other breaks, but Takahashi always wants her to stay in Nagoya rather then leave the area with friends or to see other family. The house looked exactly the same since Yu had last visited as she took off her shoes and placed her luggage aside for now. The floors were brown as were the stairs. In fact, it's probably the same wood as the floor, the same portrait that was beside Yu, as well as a large drawer just below it.

And of course, Yu's favourite plant that everyone see's whenever they come in the house.

"Ah yes, I was planning to repaint it. It was getting tiresome and Masaharu keeps complaining that it's making his eyes sore." Hajime didn't understand it, he liked this area of the house compared to the more larger rooms.

"Maybe Masaharu just needs some glasses. It's often the first symptom of someone's eyes getting blurry." Yu said, Hajime simply laughed at her comment as the two walked further into the house, to see the other members of the family.

"Masharu wearing glasses? He would be caught dead wearing glasses." Hajime always heard his son complain about glasses, as they think it would make him look weird to his classmates. Seeing as how he was going to start high school soon.

"There's nothing wrong with wearing glasses---Ah, Is that you Yu-chan?" Yu looked upwards upon hearing another voice, this time of an older woman, who was in the Dining Room that Yu and Hajime had just entered. The woman was sitting at one of the chairs of the fairly long table and she was wearing a blue shirt, similar to her husband's and grey pants. She got up and walked over to Yu and Hajime, as she hugged her.

"It's nice to you see you again Midoshima-chan." The woman let go of Yu soon after hugging her, but she liked it.

Yu never tends to get hugged for a long time. It was good to receive this family affection, even if the Takano's weren't her family.

She blushed at her aunt, Yayoi Domen.

"You too Aunt Yayoi." She soon bowed, but Yayoi simply laughed.

"Yu, you're our family. You don't have to bow and go all that way for us, just simply wave when you greet me and Hajime here." Yayoi said, before patting her husband, who laughed.

"She's right Yu, of course she's never wrong." Hajime knew that Yayoi was always stubborn when people don't follow her ways, his wife huffed.

"Of course, when am I ever?" She then smiled again.

"But, we're happy to have you here once again Yu. Please, just, simply enjoy yourself for the rest of your time here and make yourself at home." Yayoi said. Yu adored this, having loved the calming atmosphere that the Takano's have.

"T-thank you auntie." She should of really gotten her luggage, now that she realised, instead of just putting it to the side. Yu felt rude for doing that, as she made it implied that she wanted Hajime and Yayoi to carry her luggage into her room instead of carrying it herself. But before she did, she heard another voice of a girl, It was Hajime and Yayoi's younger daughter, who ran into the room. She was wearing a yellow dress and had small black hair. She looked annoyed, mainly because of the actions of her older sister, who soon followed her into the room.

"Mama, Akiyo took my crayons, and I need them to finish the drawing of our house!" Chinatsu, the youngest Takano child, pouted and pointed at her older sister, Akiyo, who puffed.

"Why would I need boring crayons anyway? Besides Chinatsu, I'm doing you a favour by taking those crayons away from you." If she did, but Akiyo DID not steal her younger sister's crayons.

Chinatsu simply turned back towards her sister, confused.

"Why would crayons hurt me. I need them for my summer assignment." Chinatsu didn't want to get a bad mark for when school starts again and her assignment wasn't done.

"Because, you can easily choke on those crayons if you try and eat them." Akiyo expected that her sister was going to be one of those kids that would put things in her mouth or nose, however Chinatsu only got angry instead of scared by Akiyo's warning.

"Only my other classmates are like that, and I'm more smarter then them." In fact, Chinatsu was even the top of her class before school had ended for the summer. But then Yayoi coughed, which got the girls attention. Akiyo had already knew that Yu had already entered the house, in fact, she was in the middle of heading towards the stairs to go and meet her, when Chinatsu came out of her room and accused her of stealing her crayons.

"Ah, Yu-chan!" Akiyo quickly walked up to her cousin and soon hugged her, wanting her to spin her around. Although, she's probably a little too old to the point that Yu might hurt her back if she did spin her around.

"I missed you. I'm so glad that you're back!" Akiyo tended to be shy around her peers, with the only people that she can open up too was her small group of friends, her family and of course, her favourite cousin.

"Akiyo-chan, I missed you too." Yu smiled back, the best parts of Yu's summer was always spent with having fun with Akiyo and going into adventures. Hajime and Yayoi laughed, happy to see their middle child smiling.

"What about me?" Chinatsu came up to Yu, smiling, she soon bent down and petted Chinatsu's hair.

"Chinatsu, I missed you too. My you've grown." Chinatsu smiled when Yu said that, she was proud of her accomplishments so far this year and nodded at Yu.

"Uh-huh, dad said that I, uh." She had forgotten the word.

"Growth spurt sweetie?" Hajime helped, although Chinatsu didn't like it when someone helped her, she appreciated her dad this time.

"Thank you dad!" She smiled and looked back towards Yu, now knowing the word that she had forgotten to pronounce.

"Yes, I had a growth spout. My teacher said that I'm the tallest in the class now." Which was good, when Chinatsu get's older. She wishes to be taller then her classmates and peers, so she can look down on them or over people's shoulders.

"Yu-chan, are you there?" Finally, the fifth and last family member came down the stairs, having finished watching something in his room. Masaharu came into the room and upon seeing that Yu had arrived, he smiled.

"Ah, I see that you have." Masaharu's presence, made Yu realise something.

"Oh yeah, Masaharu, you've just started High School, correct?" She hoped that Masaharu was doing well, since when Yu had started herself, she had trouble making friends, until Hitomi came up to her and greeted her herself. Now she was her only friend. As they tend to tease her for being weird or talking to herself.

"Mm, I, had gotten a reputation." Which he didn't want to talk about, or for Yu to find out, so Chinatsu happily filled Yu in and whispered to her.

"My brother apparently has something called a charm personality. But he doesn't have any charms on him, not like in the anime's that I watched." Chinatsu wanted those charms so she can get good luck, but Masaharu looked at Chinatsu in anger.

"Grr, Chinatsu, don't tell her that!" He yelled to his younger sister, as Yu laughed, realising what Chinatsu meant, Masaharu appears to have a charming personality which appears to have gotten attention of some of the girls in his class. Maybe even a few boys too.

"But yeah." Masaharu stuttered.

"Thanks for asking, I'm doing well in my transitioning to High School." Masaharu thought that he wouldn't of done well compared to High School, but, it was alright so far.

Akiyo decided to change the subject now that everyone was here.

"Yu-chan, if you're up to it, there's something that I want to show you." Of course, if Yu didn't want too then she can show her tomorrow, as they have all the time in the world now. But Yu still had some energy.

"Oh, really, what is it?" Yu wondered if it was something interesting that Akiyo had found, or a new park. There isn't really any parks that are near Yu's area that she can go too.

"It's a new ice cream place, they even have your favourite flavour. We were all planning to go to it when you arrived." Ooh, Yu loved her favourite flavour of ice cream, which was a combination of vanilla and chocolate.

"Yeah, they have rhubarb and strawberry too!" Chinatsu was getting excited once more when the ice cream store was mentioned. Yu laughed, she still had some energy seeing as how she spent most of the day sitting in trains and cars.

"I would love to come, but I need to make a phone call first." Yu then proceeded to turn to Yayoi, intending to make the call somewhere in the house.

"Aunt Yayoi, where's the room that I would be staying in for the summer?" Yu assumed she was going to be moved into a different room and that the guest room that she often stays in has been changed.

"Oh, just further down the house. It's the same as you left it." Huh, was nothing changed in that room at all? Yu would just have to find out herself, after thanking Yayoi. Yu proceeded to get her belonging's and head towards the Guest Bedroom, while the Takano's got ready for the outing. Hajime, Yayoi and Akiyo offered to grab Yu's things and move them to the guest bedroom, but she said it was alright and that she would of carried them herself.

_"How punishing it is for you that you didn't let those idiots carry your shit for you."_

Chinatsu too, offered to carry them, as she wanted to carry things, but Yu said it was alright. But in reality, she was worried that Chinatsu might drop something, that wasn't as precious to her more then her amulet.

_"It would of been funny to see that girl drop your suitcase and for her to cry."_

Masaharu too, would of offered, but he had already returned to his room to prepare for the outing.

* * *

Yu then arrived at the Guest Bedroom. Yayoi was right, it was still the same since the last summer that she was here. The covers on the bed were still pink, although they were likely changed to that colour recently, and the floor still had the same pink carpet. Yu placed her luggage on one of the two beds in the room. She looked at the other bed, the one that she was intending to sleep in. She looked at it for a few minutes, thinking back about what Hajime had told her last year. Takahashi used to stay in this room before he had gotten a place to stay in Nagoya, where he had lived in ever since. That must be back when the relationship between the brothers was positive, Yu walked over to the bed and sat on it.

If Takahashi was here, he would of likely slept in the bed containing Yu's luggage. As the sunlight hit her, Yu took a deep breath and looked at the drawer next to her, it contained a telephone, which she was intending to use now to call someone.

And beside it... Was a black book.

It didn't have anything written on the front of it.

But looking at it filled Yu with dread. She didn't want to put it away on the drawer. She just, didn't want to touch it. She felt like, it might of contained something bad to her.

"Grrgh." She reached for the drawer, but grabbed the telephone, she didn't want to keep the Takano's waiting, she had to call someone that she was close with and see's almost every day.

Her friend, Hitomi.

Hopefully she hasn't left yet to the resort that her and her parents were spending the summer at.

"Hello, Okimoto residence?" Yu smiled upon hearing Hitomi's voice from the other line, she was still there, she hasn't left yet.

"Oh, Hitomi-chan. I guess you haven't left yet. I just wanted to give you a call before you left." Yu greeted Hitomi from the other line, she could hear some things moving from Hitomi's side. It was likely she was packing for the trip to the resort.

"Oh, Yu-chan, have you made it to your uncle's house yet? I'm happy that you called!" Although Hitomi was sad that Yu wasn't coming with her to the resort. She was happy that she was going to spend more time with her family. Hitomi already has a good relationship with all of her family and she like the resort would be boring if she spent it with her parents all the time. But she heard it has some hot springs which she was going to enjoy once she get's there!

Yu nodded, even if Hitomi wouldn't see it.

"Yes, I did, we're actually going to go on an outing soon, it's just, well." Yu was anxious, she looked down.

And gripped her amulet.

"I'm, getting anxious again, about this outing." Yu felt as though it was stupid for her to feel anxious about this trip. She always feels like this before she does go out, but she's not scared about the bad things that could happen during the outing. She was more worried about something else.

"Mainly about my amulet." Yu didn't want anything bad to happen to her amulet. She also tends to call Hitomi whenever she was this anxious, since going to her father doesn't tend to help. He would often ignore her whenever she talks about her problems to him.

But Hitomi always listens.

"Like, what if someone steals it, or the small rope that carry's it breaks or I accidentally drop it and forget about it." Yu wouldn't certainly forget about her amulet, but she was mainly worried that she could lose it.

And if she does, then, everyone around her, the Takanos, the people at the ice cream store, they would.

"Yu." Hitomi stopped Yu from thinking about the bad things that could happen.

"Relax, just take deep breaths, and it would be alright, nothing's going to happen. This outing you're going to go on will go well." Hitomi sounded relaxed, having said similar things to Yu before, but it helps.

"Of course, my anxiety tends to hold me back sometimes." And Yu was feeling more better now that she was talking to Hitomi again.

"Thanks again Hitomi-chan." She heard Hitomi's laugh from the other end.

"It's alright Yu-chan. I'm always happy to help you, although when I get to that resort and those nice hot springs. It might be difficult to call you, although they'll likely be a phone at the room that we'll be staying in, so I can call you during the night." If her parent's aren't exhausted first from the fun that they'll be having. Hitomi thought.  
They've been wanting to go to this resort for awhile too. Yu didn't want to hold Hitomi back either from having fun.

"That's alright, I'll try to call you when it's necessary, and I'll try my best to have fun too." Everything was going so well for the visit as well. Despite her anxious thoughts, nothing really bad has happened so far. Yu and Hitomi then proceeded to say their goodbyes. Before Yu hung up and allowed Hitomi to continue packing for the trip again, now feeling more ready for the outing. Yu stood up from the bed and put the telephone away. As she did, she looked back at the black book again, and slowly moved her hands away from the drawer.

_"Don't you want to have a look? And see what secrets that Takano-san might be hiding?"_

Yu quickly stood away, closing her eyes. But, what if she was right, and that was an old diary that used to belong to Hajime, or even Takahashi?

"N-No, they wouldn't, hide something from the family." They were both good men. Yu, even if she thinks that her father put's too much focus on his work rather then his own daughter cares for her. He used to take her out to parks and got medicine for her when she was sick.

But...

_"Are you scared of the truth sis? I can have a look if you're too scared,_

_If you allow me."_ Yu made a grunt.

"Go away!" And she did, she didn't hear her, for now, but she would always come back, when Yu was at her happiest.

Yu then heard a knock coming from the door. "Yu, are you alright?" It was Akiyo, the family must be ready for the outing. Yu gasped and quickly walked over to the door and opened it. Akiyo smiled, Yu was doing alright.

"Everyone's waiting by the front door, have you finished your call?" Akiyo didn't want to look and see if Yu had unpacked yet, even if her curiosity was convincing her too.

But that would be rude.

"Oh, yeah, I just did. Did you hear anything just now?" Yu was worried that Akiyo may have heard her yelling to herself, even if she knows about, _her_ situation and is alright with it, she didn't want to be seen as odd.

"Just the sound of stuff moving when I came to the door." Akiyo said, she didn't hear anything, Yu was relieved, the two moved away from the door, where Yu closed it.

"In that case. I'm ready, now show us that ice cream place that you told me about." Yu was excited about the ice cream parlour again. Akiyo and Yu giggled as they walked away from the door and headed back to the other members of the Takano family.

Yu just wanted to forget about what happened just now.

She didn't want to hear from Sho for the rest of the day.


End file.
